Rolly
Rolly Belongs To Disney, this Page was posted by the founder, only the founder can post canon characters on this Fanon Wiki, Rest is OCs. Bio Rolly is a dog that likes to play with his brother, Bingo. He has a robot friend named A.R.F, and a sister cat named Hissy. He is a character in the Disney Junior show, Puppy Dog Pals. He is voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Rolly loves his brother, Bingo. He also loves to play ball with his owner, Bob. Rolly is a pug that helps people when Bob leaves the house. Some of those things include cleaning the house, going to Hawaii, and making Hissy feel better when she's sad. Bingo is the leader, and Rolly is the assistant for him. He also loves to chew stuff. His debut was "Hawaii Pug-Oh". (The first episode). Personality Rolly is silly, sloppy, and nice. He likes to help people like Bingo does. Appearance Rolly is a tan pug with brown fur on his mouth and nose, and also haves brown fur on his ears and a little around his eyes. He and Bingo haves floppy ears like pugs haves. Rolly haves blue eyes, he looks like a normal Pug. He looks taller than Bingo, But is younger. He haves a red collar with a glowing yellow bone on it. What Breed were they going to be instead of pugs? The puppies were always, always going to be pugs. Creator Harland Williams was the devoted owner to his own puppy dog pals, Captain Chili Dog (a Chihuahua) and Fisherman Bob (a rare Korean Jindo), and Coyle has owned a number of rescue dogs, as well. (Wikipedia, Apr 14, 2017). Siblings * Bingo (twin brother) (voiced by Issac Ryan Brown) is a black dog with a blue collar. ... * Rolly (Himself) (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is a light brown pup with a red collar. ... * Bob (both of the pugs owner) (voiced by Harland Williams) is the owner of Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and A.R.F. ... * Hissy (older sister) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a sarcastic purple cat. ... * A.R.F. (ROBO-brother) (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a robot that looks like a dog. ... Enemies (Not in Family) Cupcake, Rufus are the enemie, But Rufus did help the pugs in one of the episodes, Haunted Howl-Oween. Allies (Not In Family) Bulworth, Daisy, Dallie, (more...) Trivia * He is the 2nd character to appear on screen, if not counting the intro. If you count the intro, Frank Expositionand Esther Exposition are tied for first. He is also the 2nd character to appear if counting the intro. * He is the 2nd character to speak as well, if not counting the title card. If counting the title card, he is tied with Bingo for the first character to speak. If counting the intro, the narrator is the first character to speak, although he is never shown. Polls Do you like Rolly? Yes No Maybe Why do you like him? He’s cute! He loves to chew stuff! He’s a pug, Pugs are one of my favorite dog breeds! He’s too silly! Another reason If you picked no, why don’t you like him? Sorry, but he’s kinda annoying. He’s not cute, sorry! I don’t like pugs. I don’t like dogs. Another reason Gallery Category:Puppy dog pals Category:Pugs Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:Tv Show Characters